Like Socrates Loved the Truth
by NoirXheart
Summary: One of the longest song fics ever. A series of ficlets each one based off a different line of Bradley Hathaway's song "Like Socrates Loved the Truth" Howince and my first Noelian
1. Chapter 1

**So! This is kind of like Ficabix in the sense that its a bunch of ficlets that only have 1 thing in common!**

**Each Ficlet is based of a line in the poem/song "Like Socrates Loved the Truth" by Bradley Hathaway.**

**Some are Howince ONE is Noelian and I don't think they say "i love you" in any of them! ^_^**

**Dedicated to: You guys. I love you guys.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like Socrates loved the truth"_

Vince found Howard writing furiously in his notebook.

"H'ward?"

The man in question, jumped.

"Yes Vince?" he replied as he shut the little black notebook.

"What're you doing?" Vince questioned. Blinking his large blue eyes.

"Composing Love poems." Howard sighed.

Vince cocked his head," For who? I thought you were over Gideon."

Howard eyed him.

"Never said they were for Gideon. They're for someone else."

Vince opened his mouth to ask Who but Howard interrupted him.

"They're for my true love."

After saying this, he stood up and walked to their bedroom.

Vince sat on the arm of the couch.

"Who could it be?" he asked himself.

He heard the bedroom door open and close.

Out stepped Howard in his favourite muffin coloured sweater with an instrument case in his hand.

"Is tonight jazzercise night?" Vince asked.

"Uhh Yeah." Howard replied, shocked, at Vince's knowledge.

Vince smiled.

"I'm gonna change and see whats on at Top Shop. See you later yeah?"

"Yeah." Howard smiled a rare smile and walked downstairs.

Vince waited till he heard the bell on the Nabootique door close before he dashed to their bedroom.

He snatched a pair of his hair colouring gloves off of his vanity before opening Howard's sock drawer.

He marveled momentarily at the neatness and organization before quickly sifiting through the socks and finding the notebook.

Vince opened it and flipped through the first few pages.

They were blank.

He was Positive this was the notebook Howard had been using.

He flipped a few more pages and then he saw it.

A hastily done pencil sketch of Vince.

Eyes bright, and a wide happy smile.

His hair was short and shaded several different ways.

Vince noticed that the drawn version of himself was wearing a Zooniverse jacket.

Vince blinked again, shook his head, and continued through the book.

"Coincidence." His one brain cell said.

Vince nodded in agreement as he stumbled across a poem.

It was titled, "For Vince_"__  
_

_What a mystery love is,  
I thought that it wouldn't happen again  
But I was wrong  
I'm here again writing  
Writing about how I feel  
I fell again  
For a guy  
This guy seems like no other I've met  
I want to be more than just friends_

I know that I just recently met you  
But I can't help how you have made me feel  
I have a bit of a crush on you  
And that's all I got to say  
Why did it happen?  
I do not know  
Do I regret it?  
No I don't  
I want to be a part of your life  
And be someone special to you  
I want to keep your hugs  
And to stay at your side  
Don't judge me for what I'm saying  
But some how I find myself liking you  
I don't know how it happened  
But I do hope I can stay at your side  
And on this day I say to you  
I like you  
And there's nothing I can do about it  
I've tried not feeling this way  
But I can't help it  
So please let me stay at your side...

A tear slid down Vince's face.

After all these years, he finally knew.

* * *

**A/N Eh? Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hope you liked the first one :]**

**Dedicated to: Amber Lawrence: My AIG teacher for making me read The Hound of the Baskervilles.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

**No I don't Own Sherlock Holmes. I dunno where I'd hafta ive for that one..**

* * *

_"Like Sherlock Holmes loved the proof"_

Vince bounded up the stairsand found Howard curled up on the couch reading.

"Hey H'ward! Whatcha readin?"

"The Hound of the Baskervilles By Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." Howard announced triumphently.

Vince blinked. "Whatsit about?"

Howard sighed. "A supposed dog from hell that haunts a rich family."

Vince's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak then shut it and looked down.

"Whats going on little man?"

Vince blushed prettily.

"I was going to ask you to read to me but then I'd prolly fall asleep and be a bother...was a dumb idea..."

Howard lifted an eyebrow. "Go get your blanket."

Vince Looked with disbelief before runing and getting his sparkly ducet.

Howard smiled as Vince cuddled up next to him.

Howard beghan reading aloud to Vince.

Halfway through the next chapter, Vince was fast asleep.

Howard noticed and stopped reading.

He stood up to pick up Vince and carry him to his bed.

"Don't go." Vince murmered.

Howard looked down in surprise.

Vince was sound asleep but clutching onto the side of Howard's jumper.

Howard sat back down and brushed the hair out of Vince's face before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

---10 minutes later--

"Ballbags took the only couch in the room!" Naboo grumbled as he walked past the sleeping couple.

Bollo noticed the book on the armrest.

"I gotta good feeling bout Holmes."

Hesaid gruffly.

"Oh looks like an awright movie I s'pose." Naboo replied as he stepped into his bedroom.

Bollo just rolled his eyes and followed him.

* * *

**A/N: What d'you think? Tell me! in Review form!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Kind of angsty (sorry Brie!) and set after "Party" like the next morning....**

**Dedicated to: Banksy. For his painting of a girl losing her heart shaped balloon.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like a child loves balloons"_

It was the day after _the_ party.

Vince was still asleep in the bouncy castle.

Howard was back on the roof.

He looked through the skylight he haad come up from and saw his perfectly made bed.

He sighed.

The Jazzy wench had been very kind.

She kissed him a few times then said she had to leave.

He knew that she didn't really like him.

Vince stirred.

He satup.

He was slightly dissapointed that he was still wearing trousers.

He tried to remember the night before.

He gasped as it all came back to him.

The kiss on the roof, the jazz bitch showing up and ruining Vince's night, Howard chucking him, and Vince pretending to be happy for Howard's sake.

"I'll never love again!" he had cried.

He ment it to.

Howard was his one and only.

He sighed as a balloon rolled past him.

It was practically deflated.

Vince picked it up.

Love, he decided, was like a balloon.

Great fun while it lasts,

then suddenly,

sadly,

its gone.

* * *

**A/N: Angst much? Stop yelling at your computer thinking I can hear you! Type your feelings into a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Welcome to the Zooniverse! Where all your dreams come true!...Niverse!**

**Dedicated to: JK Rowling for writing Gideon's insult for me :D**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like a zoologist loves baboons"_

Howard was talking to .

Vince was standing within earshot of the two of them.

He was trying to concentrate on sweeping but kept getting distracted by the things Howard was saying.

Finally he hears Gideon scream and call Howard a "Babbling Bumbling Baboon!" He also heard her slap Howard and finally SAW Howard walk towards him.

He had a hand on his cheek, rubbing the red patch of skin.

"Come on." Vince said quietly and pulled Howard to the hut.

Vince sat Howard down on the couch, got out an icepack, and put the kettle on.

He walked over and sat down next to Howard.

"Stop." He cooed as he pulled Howard's hand away from his face.

He applied the icepack and Howard hissed.

"Sorry." Vince whispered.

"S'okay little man." Howard whispered back.

"Thanks." Howard whispered warily and wrapped an arm around Vince.

"I love baboons." Vince whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Quite possibly the shortest thing i've ever published. What did you think? reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Welcome to the Zooniverse! Where all your dreams come true!...Niverse!**

**If you've heard the song/ poem you knw theres a chorus type deal that says "So do I love you" I refuse to write 4 fics all about the same line. So I've skipped them. Say what you will.**

**Dedicated to: The Beatles: For writing the song "Flying"**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like pilot loves his wings"_

Flight had always puzzled Vince.

He always wanted to fly. Ever since he was little.

He knew Naboo had a magic carpet but Vince would never dare to ask for a ride.

He sighed and watched a bird soar into a tree.

He was ready to stand up and go back to the hut when he saw Howard walking towards him.

He smiled and relaxed.

"Hey Vince! Whats puzzling you today?" Howard asked with a chuckle.

He expected it to be about sweets or music or something silly.

"Flying." Vince replied solemly.

Howard was taken slightly aback at the bluntness of the answer.

"Flying eh? You mean like this?" He asked and scooped Vince up like he was a toy.

Vince screamed in happiness and surprsie as Howard lifted him onto his shoulder and ran about.

Vince laughed as he closed his eyes to enjoy his flight.

* * *

**A/N: I like the idea behind this one. :) Did you?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: This isn't the original story I had planned for this chapter. *collective gasps***

**Dedicated to: Whoever invented music.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like an angel loves to sing"_

It was Friday night and Howard and Vince had a gig.

Vince always kept his outfit a secret from Howard until he absolutly HAD to let Howard see.

Tonight, he stepped from their bedroom wearing White.

It was almost blinding.

His pale skin blended almost magically with the white of his kaftan.

Which might of had something to do with the sheerness of it.

Howard could see little bits of silver reflecting the light amazingly.

Vince even had white skinnies with little tiny silver stars on them

and a pair of white boots with more tiny silver stars on them.

He had a thin white handband in his raven black hair.

His hair was a beautiful contrast.

It was darker than midnight in Alaska.

Yet, its natural shine made it shimmer and reflect light like the rest of his outfit.

Howard was speechless.

Vince walked past him wordlessly and went downstairs, his boots clicking with every step.

Howard followed still silent.

They both got in the cab and stayed silent for the whole ride to the Velvet Onion.

Vince sang angelically.

The night was more serious than usual.

They didn't just goof off and crimp and play the higher energy songs.

They played the softer songs.

The ballads.

As they got in the cab afterwards, Howard asked Vince if he was okay.

"Of course." Vince replied and smiled a heavenly smile.

"I'm doing the thing I love with my best mate. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

And Howard realized, for once, he didn't have anything to not be happy about.

* * *

**A/N: Think I could have done without that last line...How d'you feel about it?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Okay so i quoted anpther Bradley Hathaway song in this one Its called "I don't Believe in Love"**

**Dedicated to: Bradley Hathaway's inspiration. Without them I wouldn't be doing this.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own the Boosh. That would require me to live in the UK.**

**No I don't own Bradley Hathaway. That would require me to live in Alabama...**

* * *

_"Like a ballerina loves to dance"_

It was a seemingly normal day in the Nabootique.

That is until, Vince flounced down the stairs and forlornly sat in his red barber's chair.

Howard just peered at Vince.

Vince closed his eyes and sat still for a moment before shaking his head and rubbing his slightly stubbled cheek.

Howard wordlessly walked over to the radio, turned it almost all the way down, and tuned it to Vince's favourite station.

A gentle guitar song filled the room.

_" Well, I don't believe in love anymore,_

_not from those around me who have loved before,_

_with their broken promises, and their failed attempts, _

_only when its easy commitments,"_

Vince stood up and looked at Howard.

Howard walked over to where Vince was standing.

Vince's body trembled slightly as the older man embraced him.

He began to sob into Howard's shoulder.

Howard just held him and let him cry.

Howard began to sway to calm Vince down.

Vince sniffled a few more times and just rested his forehead against Howard's shoulder.

Howard held Vince close and continued to sway,

_"In Sickness and in health in rich or for poor,_

_Imma lovin you forever more."_

Vince looked up at Howard,

his face was covered in make-up from him crying

and Howard's shoulder was practically ruined from it.

"Thank you." he whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm always here for you Vince." Howard whispered back.

"I meant for the dance." Vince said and rested his forehead on Howard's shoulder with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: any Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! After a long hard Spring Break, I have decided to Update! **

**After watching EVERY episode of Boosh yesterday, i feel that I am ready to take on this challenge,**

**Dedicated To: Whoever came up with crappy pick up lines. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh.....that would require me to live in the UK...**

**I don't own Bradley Hathaway....that would require me to live in Alabama...**

_"Like a criminal loves a second chance"_

"I can't believe you made your first sale!" Vince gushed as he pulled Howard into an old pub.

It was a modest quiet pub. Definintly Howard's style but not so much Vince's.

Howard pondered this idea as Vince continued to pull him to a table.

"H'ward? H'waaard." Vince called.

"Wha? Sorry. What d'you ask?"

Vince just stared.

"We've walked into a pub, and we've got no drinks. What d'you think I asked?"

"Sorry little man. Uhh...Red wine please."

"Any kind in particular?" Vince questioned as he stood up.

"Uhh no..?" Howard replied.

Slightly shocked that Vince knew theres more than one kind of red wine.

Vince walked back with 2 wine glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other.

He poured the wine silently.

Howard watched the glasses fill up.

"Oops." Vince grumbled as he filled one glass dangerously high.

"Better let me take this one H'ward." He said, leaning down to sip the red alcohol from the almost overflowing cup.

"A toast." Vince said,"To your first sale, and the promise of you having future sales!."

"Cheers." Howard said and sipped his adult grape juice.

_-Bottle and a half later-_

"Hey Vince."Howard slightly slurred, "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

Vince once again just stared wordlessly.

"You're a criminal!"

Vince blinked.

"You stole my heart!" Howard began to giggle at his joke and Vince raised an eyebrow.

"Well H'ward, aren't you supposed to be in court?"

Howard's giggles subsided and he cocked his head in a very Vince-Like manner.

"You must be a parking ticket! You've got fine written all over you!"

Vince now began to giggle with Howard soon following suit.

Then suddenly, they both thought,

_Did he really mean that?_

* * *

**A/N... I had loads of fun writing that one! Did you have loads of fun reading it??**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:Hope You've enjoyed the ride so far...because now its snack time!**

**Dedicated to: My mum. For buying the first bread machine I have ever encountered.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh.....that would require me to live in the UK...**

**I don't own Bradley Hathaway....that would require me to live in Alabama...**

**I also don't really know how to make bread... these are just some things I would imagine go into it...**

_"Like a baker loves dough.."_

It was Saturday night at 3 am when Naboo crept out of his rrom.

He passed Vince and Howard's rrom and stopped to listen.

He cracked the door and peeked in, the couple was curled up in the bed, arms wrapped around each other.

Naboo smiled and pulled the door shut as he continued to the kitchen.

He started pulling ingrediants out of the cabinets things like...

Salt

Baking soda

bread flour

and yeast.

He walked over to the fridge and rummaged about until he found everything he needed.

Humming the theme to "Peacock Dreams", he began to measure and combine ingrediants.

Finally! He had Dough.

He added a few Shamanic secrets to the bread dough

to make it rise twice as powerful than usual

and make it only need to be kneaded once.

He allowed the Shamincally Sped Up Dough to speedily rise before kneading it out, and placing it into a bread pan.

10 minutes later, the flat was filled with the smell of freshly baked bread.

Naboo proudly removed the perfectly baked bread from the oven and let it cool before slicing into it.

A little bit later a boxer and vest clad Vince walked into the kitchen, rubbing his left eye.

"What're you doing?" He mumbled sleepily.

Naboo just handed him a slice of the warm bread that he had buttered,

and sent Vince back to bed.

* * *

**A/N Yes I know its short...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:Another Naboo fic!**

**Dedicated to: Noel Fielding: For casting his little brother to play Naboo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Boosh.....that would require me to live in the UK...**

**I don't own Bradley Hathaway....that would require me to live in Alabama...**

_"Like a philosopher loves to know..."_

Naboo could handle the "incognito" looks,

the bawdy winks,

the touches,

the suppressed moans that followed the aforementioned touches,

and he was even getting better at ignoring the euphemisms and double entandres.

But he had to know.

Were they just teasing one another? Seeing who would snap first?

Did Vince hit his head and lose his memory making him think that he liked Howard?

Did one poison the other?

Were they on drugs?

Did one of the other Shamans cast a spell on them?

Were they drinking?

What was it?!

He wanted to know for several reasons,

Whether he liked it or not they were his best friends.

He loved him (kinda) and (somewhat) cared about them.

And he had bet a tenner that they would get together by May against Bollo.

He began to think,

_"Are they actually in love?"_

The more he thought about it the more reasonable the once crazy idea became.

Vince hadn't pulled in a while,(Well, as far as Naboo knew anyway)

Their conversation was less insult and more actual conversation,

There was less tension in the air,

The weather seemed better,

and everyone was just generally more cheerful.

Naboo was fine with whatever it was.

He just wanted to know the truth.

* * *

**A/N:Naboolio! :] What did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: *Crawls out from under rock* Anyone left? Anybody?**

**No? Okay...**

**Dedicated . For making my childhood baths fun!**

**Disclaimer:If I owned either of them I certainly wouldn't be living here...**

_...like a toddler loves a bubble bath..._

After a long and dissapointing week at the Nabootique,

Howard liked to relax with a bubble bath.

It was an unusually quiet Friday night in the flat.

Vince wasn't blaring electro like he would every other Friday night,

and he hadn't left the flat in a few weeks.

Howard heard muffled yelling through the walls.

He knew it was Vince but he didn't know what was going on.

After the yelling, he heard stomping down the hall.

The footsteps got quieter the closer they got to the bathroom.

Vince knocked timidly on the door.

"H'ward?"Vince sniffled, "H'ward can I come in?"

Howard's small eyes filled with concern as he heard the

Sunshine Kid's voice uncharacteristically thick with tears.

"Of course Vince." Howard replied calmly, not wanting to sound too excited.

Vince opened the door.

He kept his head down and walked over to the tub.

He sat down on the rug that Naboo had brought back

from India.

Vince sniffled a few more times and the bathroom was once again silent.

After 10 minutes or so of silence Vince quietly whispered Howard's name.

Howard replied equally as quiet with a "Yeah Vince?"

"Thanks."

Howard pulled his hand out of the bath, wiped it on his towel,

and offered it to Vince.

Vince innertwined his fingers with Howard's

and they sat in silence until Howard got Pruny and complained.

**A/N Wow these are short...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: All these updates are to make up for NOT updating in so dang long...**

**Dedicated to: My Brother From Another Mother.**

**Disclaimer: Party wouldn't have ended that way if I owned it...**

_...with a love that will last, through shadows that are cast..._

Vince had always been a bit promiscuis.

Howard knew that, Naboo knew that,

All of Camden and North London knew it,

and even Fossil knew it.

Something Howard knew that no one else knew was that,

despite having slept with all those people,

none of them knew how beautiful Vince was when he woke up in the morning,

hair dishevieled and makeupless.

Nobody knew how much sugar or milk Vince took in his tea,

nobody knew how Proud Vince looked when

he finished sewing something new on his sewing machine,

nobody knew how soft and gentle Vince could

talk,

kiss,

or caress,

and nobody,

not a soul,

other than Howard

knew what Vince's love felt like.

And despite the past,

Howard was excited about the future.

**A/N I really liked this one. Did you?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: All these updates are to make up for NOT updating in so dang long...**

**Dedicated to: Lily Allen for writing the Song Fuck You. I love it and it kept me awake whilst I typed this.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, Dave Brown would have sang in Nanageddon...**

****Also: I know in my othe Fic Vince's Mum is super supportive of Vince and Howard's relationship.**

**We've used a different Vince's Mum for this ficlet..****

**Caution! Extreeeme Homophobia...**

_...from life and its pain..._

Naboo came downstairs to the shop.

As the small shaman tried to remember what he had come down for,

he almost tripped over a sobbing ball of man on the floor.

Naboo backed away slowly before turning and sprinting up the stairs.

"O'ward! Down-Stairs! Vince!" He wheezed.

Howard used his Northern Pins to the best of their ability as he

took the steps 2 at a time.

He found Vince in the same,

if not worse condition than,

as Naboo had found him.

Vince heard the heavy footsteps stop next to him.

He sobbed as he handed Howard a now tearstreaked

and wrinkled letter.

Howard's face contorted into several different emotions.

The major 2 being Rage and Disgust.

_Vincent,_

_Your father and I heard about your Hellfire inducing Boyfriend._

_You are disgusting, Your Father raised you better than that!_

_He never wants to see your disgusting boy-kissing face around here again._

_We are hereby Disowning you. No Son of ours is going to be some queer faierie boy._

_You will rot in Hell for these sins._

_Elizabeth and Timothy._

Howard sank down next to Vince.

He wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"They can fuck off." he whispered

and kissed the electro boy on the top of the head.

Vince almost smiled at this and leaned in closer to Howard.

The shop stayed closed all day as the two sat

wrapped in each other and

forgetting about the outside world.

**A/N: Umm...sorry about that guys...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: All these updates are to make up for NOT updating in so dang long...**

**Dedicated to: The Summer. Which prevents things like this from happening...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, A mojority of you would be getting several backstage passes...**

_...through the cold wind..._

Naboo forgot to pay the heating bill.

Again.

Even after Howard reminded him 3 times.

Vince and Howard were freezing in their bedroom.

They were both too cold to sleep.

"Hey H'ward?" Vince whispered, "Can I come sleep with you? Its so damn cold."

"Of course Little Man. C'mon." Howard whispered,

making sure to control himself so he didn't sound too eager.

Vince practically sprinted across the ice cold hardwood floor,

dragging his Duvet behind him like a cape.

He climbed into Howard's bed and

smiled to himself in the dark cold night as he slid under

Howard's Duvet.

Howard happily welcomed the warmth and

the 2 men curled up into each others arms, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Naboo snuck in wordlessly and lit a tiny Shamanic fire in front of the bed.

The fire quickly heated the room.

The two men kicked off their blankets and stayed entangled in each other until they woke up.

Small smiles playing on both of their faces.

**A/N I reaallly liked that one...Did youu?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes: Ummmm Anyone alive? alright...**

**Noelian Time!**

**Dedicated tooo Brie! Because without her, this fic would've been miserable :)**

**Disclaimer: I got the idea for the ending from the Anime Ouran Highschool Host Club  
I don't Own the Boosh**

**Bradley Hathaway only lives a few states away from me, but i don't own him.**

Noel's POV

_...and the rain..._

It was raining. That was no shock. It rained pretty much everynight.

I guess..Storming, is the best way to put it. It was all out, thunder and lightning, crazy winds, the whole thing.  
It was one of me and Julian's first nights together since we had officially become a couple.

I was in the kitchen getting a drink when the power suddenly went out.

I grabbed a flashlight,

"Jules?" I called.

No reply.

"Shit." I grumbled and started searching through the flat.

"Ah! Fuck!" I yelled as I tripped over a pair of boots.

"Noel?" Julian called.  
He sounded worried, and a little bit scared.

"Ju?" I called back.

My chin hurt, really bad.

I reached up and touched it.

"Damn." I muttered.

I was bleeding.  
"Noely?" Ju called again, I heard his footsteps and tried to stand up.

My flashlight had rolled away and I couldn't find it.

"Jules. M'over here." I waved my hand and tried to stand up again.

"Noely!" He exclaimed as he found me.  
"Hey love."I said, and tried to smile, more blood poured out.

"Are you okay?" He asked, he sounded more scared then before.

"Yeah, just scraped my chin. Can you help me up?"

"Yeah of Course Noel." He grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.

I used my shirt to wipe the blood off my face.  
"Are you okay Jules?" I asked.

He shook his head,

"I don't like all the thunder and the lightning."  
I cocked my head,

"What d'you mean?"

He blushed, he looked so pretty when he blushed,

"It scares me."

I laughed,

I couldn't help it!

Fearless Julian Barratt afraid of some

lightning and thunder.

"Thanks for being so understanding."

He said coldly and walked off.

Damn.

"Julian? Ju? Baby, Please, I'm sorry."

I called after him.

I tried to follow him but it was too dark.

I whacked my shin on a coffee table.

"Son of a-" I growled through clenched teeth.  
"Jules?" I called again.

I Found him sitting in our bedroom in front of the wardrobe.

He looked like he had been crying.

"Jules, love, I'm sorry."  
I reached out to help him up.

He just glared at me.  
"Julian, I love you, and I'll always be here to protect you. From everything. Even from thunder and lightning."  
I was dead serious and he could tell.

He went to reach for my hand and there was a

really bright flash of lightning.

He shot into my arms and hugged me.

I was taken by surprse but hugged him close anyways.

"S'all right baby. I'm here"

**A/N You like?**


End file.
